1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to synchronizing moving parts on a wireless device.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless devices, such as cellular, mobile telephones and laptops, continue to be made smaller. The smaller devices are less bulky and easier to carry for the user. However, problems also arise as a result of the miniaturization.
For example, a cordless telephone or cell telephone may be so small that the microphone is located far away from a user's mouth. Similarly, the users head may block a large portion of the antenna radiation. Thus, a sliding cover may be required to extend the location to the user's mouth. Also, an antenna may need to be extendable.
A user may have to perform two operations, for example, sliding a cover and extending an antenna. However, this procedure of moving two parts at two different times is awkward and time consuming. Further, the antenna may become too small to easily extend by hand.
Laptops, BLACKBERRIES, PDAs and other devices, which connect to the Internet or another device wirelessly, also may have multiple parts that need to be moved. For example, a laptop may have a flip cover that needs to be opened and an antenna that needs to be extended to connect to a wireless network.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method for synchronizing moving parts of a wireless device.